


Honesty is a Virtue

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, tran - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Pain, Size Difference, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has had enough of Starscream's lip and decides to call in the DJD to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron has had enough of Starscream's shit and decides to call in the DJD to deal with him. Dub/noncon, painplay Tarn being a dick and the DJD being terrible... I'm not sure how terrible yet. We will see.
> 
> Suggestions welcome!

The little glitch had tried to deactivate him again and rather than terminate a perfectly good, admittedly quite powerful mech Megatron chose to have Starscream... reconditioned. After all... Starscream was a fantastic frag. There was little Megatron enjoyed more than putting the seeker in his place, pinning him to the berth and fragging him raw, forcing his enormous spike between those thin lips and watching the hateful glare on Starscream's face turn to a desperate plea as he forced Starscream's jaw wide, choking him and forcing the flyer to retch and gag. 

The warlord's last spate of punishments had failed to curb Starscream's rebellious streak as per usual however, Megatron growing more and more frustrated that he couldn't seem to force the seeker to heel. Alone and pondering what to do about the situation one night cycle, he was contacted by Tarn. The tankformer relayed his recent successes, another few mechs crossed off his list. Megatron was impressed, praising the mech, wondering how to reward his loyal executioner when the idea came to him.

*Tarn... how would you like to borrow your leader's favourite toy?*

Tarn didn't respond for a time, confused, finally relaying a message. *My lord?*

*Starscream has been most displeasing to me of late... perhaps your mechs would enjoy... teaching him his place? Primus knows I've tried but the little glitch seems determined to seek oblivion at my hand. I would prefer not to deactivate him. Does my proposal interest you?*

Tarn tried to reconcile what he'd just heard. He was intensely jealous of the seeker... granted a place at his lord's side. Starscream did not appreciate what a tremendous honour he'd been given and Tarn found he'd very much enjoy teaching the seeker that fact. *It would be both a pleasure and an honour my lord.* Tarn's spark spun in delight as Megatron relayed his approval and an enticing offer. 

*very good. Perhaps if you do well I might further reward you...* Megatron left the suggestion to linger in Tarn's mind. Let the mech interpret that statement however he wished. He was not averse to fragging his most loyal subject should Tarn wish it and lately he'd become more and more convinced that that was precisely what Tarn desired. Without another word the warlord cut off communiations, leaving Tarn to speak with his team and make arrangements. 

 

 

 

Several cycles later Megatorn had summoned Starscream alone to the throne room. He decided to give him one more oppurtunity to redeem himself. The warlord bid Starscream approach when the mech entered, hardly surprised when the seeker arrogantly sauntered up to his throne, smug grin plastered to his face. 

“You summoned me... loooord Megatron?” As ever the flyer spoke with an edge of sarcasm, no ounce real respect tainting the clearly provocative greeting. He meant to taunt Megatron, enjoyed riling the old mech up. 

The warlord growled in disapproval. “Starscream... I've had enough of your recent disrespect. One would think that a mech who claims to be so very intelligent would have learned not to press his luck... Only a week earlier you tried to deactivate me yet here you stand now as if that were never the case.” Megatron caught a twitch of amusement on the seeker's lips.

Starscream's spark spun a little faster. This was it. This was the frag he'd been waiting for. Megatorn was always so consumed with his war that he left the seeker to languish in his own needs for too long. Lately it had been unbearable, the seeker lashing out time and again trying to force Megatron's hand, get what he wanted. He licked his lips in anticipation of the rough frag that was sure to follow, thrilled and exhilerated at the accompanying rush of fear. Frag this made him feel alive! Too bad the old fool failed to grasp that... he simply didn't get it and didn't care to. Well, whatever it took. He'd continue to push until he got what he wanted. Trying to turn the situation towards what path he desired, Starscream put on his most coy smile, letting his hips sway enticingly as he drifted towards Megatron's throne. 

“Maaasster... I don't know what you mean.” Starscrem tried not to laugh, failing spectacularly. The warlord's face was just priceless, Starscream letting slip a mad cackle. “Oh come now... surely we can-” Megatron stood abruptly, towering over him and making the seeker's spark whirl in terrified anticipation. His words caught in his intake, his frame shivered in desire. 'Come on big mech...' But nothing happened... Starscream followed the warrior's gaze, incredulous when instead of the wild retaliation he expected from his lord, Megatron simply stood, calm and unmoving. There was another mech entering the room. Ooh... perhaps Megtron intended to share him? Starscream inwardly cood in delight, the thought at being pressed between two large and powerful frames sinfully good. Oh he was heating up already, shifting his hips in frustration and covering the move with a cocky stance. One servo on his hips, optics narrowed, Starscream scoffed as the new arrival entered the room.

“Ah. Tarn. So good of you to come.” The warlord welcomed his most loyal soldier.

The tank stopped and bowed his helm respectfully. “Of course my liege.” 

Starscream sulked. Tarn wouldn't be any fun. The loyalist was no better than Soundwave, a mindless extension of Megatron's will. How boring. “Phah! What are you doing here! Did you miss licking your master's heels? Pathetic...”

Megatron's booming laughter resounded through the room. It made Starscream's spark stall. Why... why was the old mech amused? Angry... angry he could see, questioning... amused? That didn't make sense... All too soon the reason was made clear however.

“Let me put it plainly to you Starscream... you've been warned.” The seeker stared at him questioningly, about to open his mouth when the mech now standing next to him slapped a servo down over his mouth. Megatron smiled wryly. “Let this punishment serve as a taste of what further torments I can force you to endure should you not learn the proper respect. Tarn, take him.” Megatron waved his most loyal subject away.

Tarn dipped into a quick bow, dragging a screeching, protesting seeker from the room. 

“Megatron! Megatron what madness is this! You can't do this!” He just wanted a good frag why was this happening! Of frag he had miscalculated...badly. He resorted to begging within a moment. “Please master! I'll change! I'm sorry! Please!” Tarn was a ruthless killer, taking great joy in slowly torturing his victims until their spark gave out, slowly and excruciatingly. But.... Megatron needed him. Starscream focused on that fact. They wouldn't kill him. They couldn't. They'd make him hurt, make him bleed but he wouldn't be deactivated. 

Megatron merely chuckled as his rebellious second was hauled from the room, relaxing into his throne and smirking at the thought of what torments the DJD might deign to put Starscream through. 

 

 

 

Starscream had been drugged and bound in Stasis cuffs, thrown in the back of a transporter and left to drift in an out of consciousness. He wondered where he was, where he was going, soon falling to unconsciousness yet again. He felt servos on his plating before he drifted off.

 

 

When the seeker finally awoke he was bound and blindfolded, the blindfold abruptly uncovered and allowing light to stream painfully into his unprepared otpics. The seeker groaned and blinked, resetting his optics. Without any warning he was hauled up, shackled wrists held above him and manouvered until they were attached to some sort of restraint system. The dizzied seeker blearily realised he was being hauled up, this arms and shoulders going taut with his own weight. “Wha...?”

He was roughly slapped in response, sensors searing to life and static blaring in his audials. 

“Silence, glitch.” It was Tarn speaking, that melodic tone was unmistakable. Starscream, for once in his existance did as he was told and the leader of the DJD continued. “Mm... better. Now, as you may or may not have surmised... you've been brought here to be... how did Megatron put it? Reconditioned... Praise our lord's mercy for allowing you to remain functional.”

Starscream cackled at that. “Hah! Praise him? You pathetic sycophant! That old fragger didn't know when he had a good thing going... stupid old rust bucke-hk!” A servo wrapped tightly around the seeker's throat, squeezing hard. Starscream felt his cables constrict and threaten to buckle. The pressure was so sudden and shocking that his cooling fans kicked on instantly and adrenochem flooded his systems. A second later and he was released, panting hard, frame having begun to heat. The seeker yelped when he was roughly slapped, his frame swinging from the restraints, Starscream struggling to reach the floor. It was no good, he could barely scrape the floor with his pede tips. Growling in outrage, Starscream let loose a torrent of insults. “Fragging glitched dog! Megatron's pet! Faceless, cocksucking, fragging aftheaded shi-” 

A gag silenced the seeker's tide of cusses and slurrs, Tarn chiding him disapprovingly. “Tut tut Starscream... Such filthy, filthy language. It simply won't do.” The seeker glared at him, moaning something unintelligible through the gag. Tarn chuckled in amusement. “What was that? Hm? Do speak up? Ah well... nevermind then. I'll simply have to move along to your punishment...” With that Tarn produced a heavy looking energon whip, amping up the power to it's highest setting. Hot, searing electricity crackled over the surface and Tarn grinnind behind his mask. He pressed the whip close to Starscream, delighted as the jet wriggled and struggled to pull away. It was simply charming to watch. “Oh Starscream... there's no escaping my judgement... you will learn your mistakes one painful punishment at a time and by the time I release you you will happily skip to Megatron's tune. Hm? What was that?” Tarn slipped the gag free, indulging the seeker in his last few words before the room would fill with muffled howls of pain. Oh how he would delight in that song...

Starscream hissed in outrage, thrashing in his bonds and screeching at Tarn when the gag was loosed. “Filthy fragger! Sick bastard! Megatron's dog! I will fragging ki-” 

“Hm... that's quite enough I think.” The gag returned, Tarn thankfully lowering the charge on the whip and moving to stand behind Starscream. Without any warning he lashed out, snapping the whip against Starscream's wings and thruster and making the seeker screech in utter agony.

Starscream thrashed and fought, howling into his gag, his optics snapped wide open and his whole frame going taut from the electrical current sizzling through his sensornet, making his fuel lines hot and his mind fall to panic. It fragging hurt! He thought he felt energon pooling in his plating, warm, thick and hot. Tarn chuckled, pressing the whip's handle to the seared plating and letting it scorch all the more deeply, the base of the hot, fiery length ground in cruelly. The pain tore an agonised howl from the flyer, slowly dying down to a frantic and terrified moan.

“That was just the beginning... should we find out how many lashes you can take before you weep and beg? How long it takes before your field reaches out in pitiful pleading, longing for the pain to stop?” Tarn stepped in a slow circle around his prey, melodic voice penetrating through to Starscream's very spark, making it quiver and clench in fear of what was to come. Then he slipped the blindfold back down. The seeker wouldn't know where the pain would come from, unable to prepare himself, entirely at Tarn's mercy.

Through all the pain and fear Starscream could only question why Megatron had resorted to this now. The warlord always reacted with raw violence, battering Starscream down and then fragging his broken frame. It was the only way the seeker had managed to get any attention from the old fool. Whenever he'd tried to seduce the idiot of a mech, he always responded with some quip about being too busy waging a war. He was always too busy for Starscream, only responding when the seeker acted out. It was usually worth the pain just for the mind blowing overload. If he was honest... the seeker even enjoyed the pain sometimes, his sensors all the more receptive, adrenochem flooding his systems and making the pleasure feel utterly divine after the agonies his body was put through.

Before he knew it Starscream's thoughts drifted to a particularly fantastic frag he'd had. Megatron had found him in the throne room, bejewelled crown tipped to one side, pedes thrown over the throne's arm lazily. The seeker had grinned when Megatron entered, holding his servo out and muttering with all the regality of a god. “You may approach me my loyal subject... Lord Starscream is a wise and generous leader. Perhaps I'll allow you to polish my pedes...” 

Megatron's face had shifted between amusement and outright rage, the old mech storming towards him and violently taking the seeker right then and there. The crown toppled to the ground noisily and Starscream soon praised the allspark along with Megatron's name, howling in bliss as his overheated valve was finally given the rough pounding it needed. Starscream remembered it well... thoughts lingering on that perfect stretch, that raw lust and desire that bled from Megatron's field.

Optics covered and wings aching in a dull throb, it was all too easy to imagine Megatron was the one circling Starscream now, ordering him to submit, perhaps... promising pleasure should he do so. The seeker felt a shiver travel down his backstrut at the thought, wriggling in his bonds and realising with mounting concern that his spike had begun to pressurise behind his panel. Then Tarn was at his audial. 

“Starscream... you're going to scream for me... beg me for mercy...” Starscream keened into his gag when it wasn't Tarn's voice but Megatron's that he heard. The tank had modulated his voice to sound exactly like their glorious leader, no doubt to drive home the fact that it was Megatron he had to apologise to, not Tarn. Starscream shook and heaved in invent through his secondary vents, his frame scorching hot all of a sudden, his spike twitching. Oh no... if this went on like this....

“My poor, poor seeker... look at you... bound and helpless...” 

Starscream felt heat grow behind his panel.

“Totally at my whim... my mercy... whatever should I do with you, hm?”

The seeker shook, spike pressing against his panel painfully, the resulting pressure drawing a pleading little mewl from the jet as he pressed his legs together. His panel had almost restracted by itself, a quick override barely managing to save Starscream's aft. He couldn't go on like this though. His only option was to try to convey his surrender, else risk Tarn discovering his arousal. It turned out that was easier said then done. Suddenly there were servos on his wings and the seeker shuddered a moan of arousal, squealing and shaking as those heavy servos clamped down, squeezing and bending pliant metal.

Starscream squealed and thrashed all the more, arcing his hips as he imagined Megatron before him, Megatron manhandling him, Megatron taking him, filling him, making him hurt in the most delectable way. That thick, gorgeous spike stuffing him full until he thought he would tear and then overload after overload was wrenched from his limp and passive frame. 

A soft click heralded the end of Starscream's weak grasp on control. His panels retracted, cool air assaulting his overheated valve, spike springing forth, fully pressurised and stiff. Starscream whined and tried to cover himself, shifting his legs to try and give himself some protection but it was useless.

Tarn laughed, no longer borrowing his lord's voice but letting his true mirth ripple through the air as he grinned, wholly entertained at the seeker's shame. “What's this now...” Deep baritone voice hummed sweetly in the seeker's audial. “My my... getting off on your punishment Starscream...? How very twisted... what a filthy thing you are.” With a chuckle of amusement, the mech reached out and flicked the tip of the seeker's spike, drawing a plaintive whine from his captive. Well wasn't this just priceless. He knew that Starscream interfaced with his lord but he could have hardly guessed the depths of Starscream's depravity. “Such a depraved mech... I wonder...” Servos forced Strscream's legs apart, a servo wriggling between them and stroking the seeker's heated and plump valve lips. They were soft and moist, burning up with arousal. 

“Should I tell the rest of the men just how warped you are... how you long to have your leader whip you... hurt you... debase you perhaps...?” Tarn decided to enjoy this little game. He was curious to see what lows the seeker would sink to... if his lord commanded. 

Starscream shook his helm back and forth, denying his obvious arousal, denying it all. It was a lie! Who would want that! Who would want Megatron... holding him down... crushing his wings slowly as he forced that thick spike inside.... No! The seeker whined and fought with his own traitorous mind. He tried to pull away from Tarn again, succeeding only in making himself sway back and forth in his bonds. Megatron's voice came to him again.

“Starscream... you filthy, filthy mech... have you been... enjoying your punishments? How utterly depraved...” 

The seeker whined and hung his helm, guilt and shame eating at his spark even as his valve grew slick with more lubricants. Tarn's servo rubbed against him delectably, the seeker fighting between pulling away from the torment and leaning into it, silently begging for more.

“You want this don't you... want all of it? Want me to make you beg, make you plead and ache.”

The seeker wailed and wriggled his hips, grinding against Tarn's servo even as he sobbed and shook his helm.

“Oh don't lie to me little seeker... I know what you want... I know how much you want my spike. Want it buried deep inside of you, filling you until you scream, using you for my own pleasure and taking what I want... leaving you aching and satisfied.” 

Servos reached up to Starscream's wings, squeezing the tips. The sensation made the flyer squeal in mixed delight and fear. His spark leapt in exhileration and he moaned in utter ecstacy, wavering on the edge of terror, frame tingling with fear. He groaned and bucked when Tarn squeezed, biting down on his gag as his optics rolled back, his leader's name on his lips. A second later and the seeker screeched and thrust his hips forward, begging for contact, begging for touch.

The mech before him only laughed. “Oh... you think you deserve your leader's touch?” That drew a whine from the heated flyer. “I have yet to mete out your punishment my foolish seeker. Stay still....” 

The flyer groaned and wriggled, panting and shifting in place as Tarn...Megatron.... drew away. He shifted his helm around wildly, trying to decipher where the mech was, where the blow would come from but just as before it came without warning. Starcream screeched and howled as the whip snapped down across his legs, making the seeker thrash and kick, bite down on his gag and sob. His tormentor waited for the flyer to calm, letting the sting turn to a dull ache before the next blow came. A hot lash of pain flared suddenly over the seeker's canopy, thin glass searing in agony from the blow. Starscream screamed through his gag, the sound soon turning to a muffled whine. He wanted to touch it, to soothe the burn, arms pulling against his restraints fruitlessly. Whining, pleading, the seeker sobbed in gratitude when a servo found it's way to the area, lightly stroking over the burning, aching glass, so very thin and sensitive. He mewled under that touch, shivering when Megatron's voice again filtered through his audials.

“Such a wanton thing... perhaps I will indulge myself... then perhaps... you may get your wish.” Abruptly the seeker was dropped from his restraints, crashing painfully to the floor. Before he had time to steady himself or make a move he found his helm pulled forward, gag ripped away and something blunt and thick pressing against his lips urgently. Starcsream found the resolve to fight against it only until his lord purred out a simple order. “Open.” With that the seeker instantly swallowed his lord's girth, almost greedy to have his intake filled by the fat spike. He moaned around the length, humming in delight, wings fluttering and spark warmed. Starscream's thoughts were alight with desperation, the seeker unable to speak out loud, unable to beg for what he so desperately craved. 'Please master... frag me, use me, hurt me, ohhh I want it. Please. Pleeeease.'

Starscream groaned when that filling spike hit the back of his intake. Servos wrapped around his helm, forcing him to take more and more and the flyer gagged and coughed in response, loving the feeling of his master's spike, loving the roar of Megatron's fans, whirring in arousal. He wriggled back and forth on his knees, desperate to have something, anything filling him but his servos were soon snatched away. His lord held his servos high above him with one larger one, using his other servo to force Starscream down on his spike over and over. Pleasure coiled and bloomed in the seeker's spark as he felt his master's spike fill him, felt everything else fall away but that moment. He wanted it... needed it... this felt good but... 

The seeker whined needily, shifting about on his knees and tugging meekly against Tarn's hold. He hoped Tarn/Megatron would get the message, going so far to rub the tip of his spike against the mech's leg in desperation. Fraaaag even that felt far too good... far too sensual and delightful, obscene and divine. Please give him a taste of that spike. Damn it to the pit, he'd be good. Just frag him already!

Starscream must have been begging even as his intake was fragged for when Tarn pulled away, drawing his spike free with a wet, obscene noise, the flyer's pleas filled the air. “Please master! Please I need your spike! I want it I need it ohhhh fraaaag mercy master! I'm so hot and it aches and-” 

Finally. Tarn had managed to get an honest response from the mech. Perhaps this would go some ways towards making the seeker easier to deal with for his lord. Tarn carried on his act, driving Starscream's pride into the dirt. “Ohhh it aches does it.... and why should I care, hm? Why should I grant you relief?” 

Starscream let out a stricken sob. What? But... he... he was Starscream! He was desired above all other mechs. He as beautiful and coveted. Why would Megatron turn him down? “Because! I... I...” 

Megatron's chiding tone echoed through the room. “Tut tut Starscream... that's no way to ask a favour of your lord and master... is it now?” 

Starscream burned with shame but he scarcely cared for that right now. Even if it wasn't Megatron before him, even if this wasn't real, pit he needed to overload, letting out a desperate whine and again falling to shameless begging. “Pleeeeease master! Lord Megatron! Please frag me sir! Frag your loyal second in command! I need it... I want you... please let me.. let me overload around your thick, fat cock!” Starscream's own obscene words sent shivers down his backstrut and the flyer surged forward to lap at his master's spike, greedily suckling and mewling around the blunt tip, lapping at the shaft and giving the tank a few light little glossa flicks. It felt wonderfully freeing to throw away his pride like this.

Ohhhh that was gooood. Tarn was tempted to ask his lord if he could keep the little seeker. He was certainly talented when it came to using his glossa. “Uhnn... mmm... perhaps you've earned some attention...” Tarn pressed the flyer down to the ground, pinning his servos above his helm and straddling the mech. Starscream was sopping wet, needy, desperate. He used his vocaliser to ramp up the seeker's heat, wanting to make Starscream weak with desire. “So hot and wet for me aren't you... filthy thing... go on... tell me... tell me what you want me to do to you Starscream...”

The seeker whined and sobbed, gnawing on his lip component and bucking at every light touch from Tarn. Finally he broke, almost sobbing his desire. “Pleeease... frag me.. whip my wings, stuff me full, tie me up and leave me to be used and filled, whip my pedes, spank my aft, frag my port until I.... I....” 

Finally the tankformer showed some mercy, chiming in as the seeker failed to find words for the world of pleasure he wanted Megatron to show him. “I always knew you were a needy little slut...” He leveled a slap to the seeker's valve, smiling behind his mask as Starscream only cood and whined softly, wriggling around invitingly. “I think it's time I used that filthy little valve of yours...” The tank wasted no time, spreading the seeker wide and driving his spike home in one smooth thrust, causing Starscream to screech in mingled pain and pleasure.

The seeker howled, sensornet overwhelmed, valve stretched and tight. He hissed through the initial pain, all too ready to be filled, thin lubricants dripping over his thighs. Still, it had stung and Starscream whined loudly at the stretch. The pain disappeared though the moment his master began to move. Blindfolded, pinned down and stuffed full, the seeker mewled appreciatively, moaning noisily and soon rolling his hips to meet his master's. “Ohhh... Megatron.... please... please make... make it hurt...” The seeker's cheeks burned at the admission. He'd finally stated what he wanted, what he needed, pain lacing over his sensornet delightfully as Tarn reached out to press down on the dully throbbing ache in his canopy. Oh it felt good, the pain mingling with pleasure and making it all so much more intense, so overwhelmingly good. 

Starscream wailed in pleasure, arcing his hips to meet each of Tarn's thrusts, lubricants pooling in his valve only to seep down his thighs as that wonderfully thick cock rammed home time and again. All too soon the pain began to fade, leaving the seeker chasing that mindblowing pleasure, keening and wriggling in want of more, desperate but unsure how to ask. “Please...” He was close, so close. 

Tarn snickered and drove his spike into that sopping wet valve, feeling the pressure grow in the base of his cock. Starscream was tight and hot around him, valve quivering and clutching delectably. The warrior let slip a groan and slammed against the seeker's ceiling node, driving Starscream to thrash and beg. 

“Please... please more... so close... uhhnnn master!” 

The needy tone in his voice drove Tarn on and the tank pressed harder against the scorched glass of Starscream's canopy, eventually feeling the glass begin to buckle and crackle under the pressure. Starscream groaned in utter ecstacy, driving his hips back against Tarn's, fucking himself on the tank's huge spike. A final burst of pressure sent a crack along the thin barrier, Starscream's invents hitching in sobs, his valve clamping down hard around Tarn. 

Tarn let loose a roar, Megatron's voice tearing through the air in place of his own as a crushing weight bore down on the seeker below him. Glass shattered and Starscream howled, the seeker rippling around him, milking the tank's spike as the mech emptied himself in the tight, clenching heat of Starscream's quivering slit, hot and impossibly tight. The seeker screamed and came hard, optics whiting out and frame shuddering, feedback so intense rippling through his frame that it forced him offline. His own transfluids had splattered into the mess of broken glass and sparking cables, igniting and evaporating in seconds, heating the air with the bitter scent of burnt oil. 

Tarn stared down at the seeker in wonder. He could grow to enjoy this...


	2. Helex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Helex gets a turn with the DJD's newest toy.

Starscream awoke later... dazed... aching... What had happened? He remembered Tarn... or.. was it Megatron? Either way the overload had been amazing, a lazy grin growing on his face. It turned to a look of alarm when the seeker tried and failed to move, tried to online his optics only to be greeted with black nothingness. Frag... what was happening? He tugged at his wrist restraints, bound tightly behind his back, suddenly jolted into awareness at a sudden pulsing in his valve. Starscream screeched and toppled forwards, his helm hitting thick glass, his wings scraping against walls that felt far too close. Starscream was about to topple into a terrified panic, blinded and trapped in tight, suffocating darkness, gag shoved into his intake. It was only his master's voice that halted the terror from claiming his spark, smoothly weaving through his processor. 

*Relax Starscream. You are safe. You will be freed once I've had my fun with you* The seeker was sent a mental image of his frame twisting and contorting as overload crashed through it, along with the communications ping. 

Starscream tried to calm himself, terrified at being stuffed into the tight space. *Megatron? Let me out!* The fragger knew how cruel it was to imprison a seeker in an enclosed space. It brought about a terror that would only grow, spiraling out of control until their processor snapped. That would only remain the case if he were left to languish in the dark hole however. He could only hope that his master intended to release him once Megatron had gotten his kicks. Another buzz from the device stuffed in his valve set Starscream to keening and writhing in his bonds, the sounds muffled, his struggles useless. *Master! Stop this- this is-*

*Cruel? Come now Starscream.* The seeker was sent a mental image of himself, trapped and bound, gagged and wriggling in his bonds. He was enclosed in a large glass box, Megatron seated nearby, pleasuring himself while the flyer succumbed to the torments. *We both know you're enjoying this.*

Starscream keened, valve tightening around the buzzing egg in his valve, muffled moans escaping him. He didn't know if he'd been returned to his master's clutches or this was simply another ploy by Tarn. Either way, the seeker couldn't deny those words. Despite still aching from his last frag, Starscream was already sopping wet, hot and flustered at the image of Megatron seated nearby, watching, slowly stroking himself to arousal. It made the flyer's spark quiver to think of his lord keeping him for himself, bound and on display, all for Megatron. 

Starscream was given another burst of rippling pleasure as the toy in his valve increased its buzzing, now whirring away powerfully. It was sinfully good, Starscream's spike hard and aching, dripping precum as the seeker wriggled about uselessly. His movements caused something soft and thick to rub against his thigh, something he'd failed to notice before. It was a false spike, small and tapered, yet ribbed and at that moment, quite enticing. The jet found himself grinding down against it, plump valve lips stimulated by the textured shaft and causing the seeker to groan in needy lust. His hips bucked and his helm sank low, shaking to and fro as if to deny how much he wanted it.

*Go on... enjoy yourself Starscream.* Megatron's voice drew a shuddering groan from the flyer and Starscream ground down against the flaccid spike.

 

 

On the other side of the glass, Tarn and his mechs shared a round of engex, all of the DJD seated around Helex who was instructed to keep still so the others could enjoy the show. Helex wore a disgruntled frown. While it felt nice having Starscream squirming around inside his smelting chamber, he couldn't see the seeker and he desperately wanted to watch. Helex huffed in frustration, looking at Tarn. “What's he doing?”

The group's leader chuckled, a rich velvety sound rippling with delight. “At current? Fragging himself on that nice little addition we added to your internal chamber. It really is a delight to watch.” Tarn felt his spike swelling behind its panel, recalling how hot and tight the seeker's valve had felt around him and holding back a groan. 

Beside him, Vos murmured something in a lost language, Primal Vernacular lilting over the tank's audials and making Tarn hum in amusement. Each of his mechs had put forward their desires when Tarn had announced they were to essentially frag Starscream into submission. Being a group of highly excitable murderers, Tarn had insisted that each mech outline their intentions with the seeker before being allowed to interface with him. It wouldn't do to send a broken, functionless toy back to Megatron after all. Tarn had given his permission for each, now listening in as Vos detailed all his debauched plans for the seeker. 

“Oh my... how very cruel of you Vos. But... I think our guest might enjoy that... See to it that you employ some restraint.” 

The faceless mech nodded, leaning in closer to peer at the pleasure addled seeker before him, trapped and forced to endure whatever punishment was leveled on his frame. Tarn pressed a button on the small device he held, prompting Starcream to thrash wildly and slam his hips down on the false spike now deeply buried in his valve. If Starscream's wild performance was anything to go by it must have felt nice along with the buzzing stimulation from the egg pulsing away inside of him. The seeker bounced up and down on that spike, helm thrown back and wings splayed as wide as they could stretch, soon scraping against the internal walls of Helex's chamber. The gag forced between his lips left him moaning and drooling, oral lubricant spilling down his chin. Starscream's own length bobbed up and down along with him, more precum dribbling from the head's slit only to patter against thick glass as the jet moved.

Starscream groaned and fucked himself deeply on the false spike beneath him, moaning as Megatron's voice urged him on, drove him wild. Effectively soundproofed behind the thick walls of Helex's smelter, the seeker heard not a word from the mechs just beyond him, watching, salivating over the flyer's arousing show. 

Tarn smirked behind his mask. *Filthy little slut. You look so good like this... that's it... take it all in... frag that eager little slit for me.* The tank sent another image through his communicator. Megatron's piercing red orbs bored into the seeker's spark as the warlord stroked himself to completion, gasping the seeker's designation and finally throwing his helm back. Tarn fought to control himself, the imagery affecting him almost as much as the flyer. After all, Megatron was his one true lord, his master and commander. He would do anything for the warlord.

Starscream howled inside the glass cage, lifting his frame up only to send it crashing back down again, driving that slim and wonderfully textured spike inside over and over again. The ridges tore blaring sensation from his valve, dragging over his sensors, forcing the whirring and pulsing egg deeper until rippling pleasure shot through his sensornet. Starscream's vocals hitched as a high pitched wail echoed throughout his clear cell, the seeker grinding his hips down and biting down on the gag stifling his intake. His valve rippled around the toy's shaft, clenching and tight, transfluids spurting from his twitching, bobbing cock and spattering against the solid glass of Helex's smelter. 

The others watched, transfixed and aroused as their newest plaything spurted hot release over Helex's glass chestpiece. Tarn heard a few half stifled moans as the seeker arced and came, wriggling around delectably. 

“Oh frag...” Tesarus mumbled. “Can I call first dibs on that?” The hulking mech's servos were straying, edging towards his panels as the warrior clearly fought to control himself. 

Tarn chuckled at the mech's eagerness. “I do believe Helex might have earned the first round for himself. You can vie with Kaon and Vos for the next shot at him.” Tarn returned his gaze to the spent seeker before him, resting against the side of Helex's chamber and panting heavily, thin false spike slipping free from the jet's lubricant soaked valve and drawing another round of appreciative noises from the mechs watching.

Simply for entertainments sake, Tarn switched the buzzing little egg on again, making Starscream writhe about, splaying his legs wide and open and rubbing against the soft spike that had moments ago filled his hot slit. The tank laughed quietly to himself when the others went silent, hopelessly transfixed by the sight.

After a time Helex finally spoke up. “You guys done yet? I need to clean his mess up...” The warrior grumbled in annoyance. He could feel hot, sticky fluids clinging to him. While it hardly bothered the intimidating mech, Helex found himself eager to be alone with the seeker. Starscream was a hot little piece of aft... so eager and so depraved. Helex liked that. 

Tarn waved him off with a simple nod of permission and Helex took his leave, jostling the startled seeker around as he moved. Starscream screeched and scrabbled frantically inside his chamber, making Helex squirm at the pleasant sensations.

 

 

Helex made a beeline for his berth, abruptly opening his chamber and dumping the bewildered seeker in a messy heap on his berth. Starscream yelped and tried to move, servos still bound, blindfold and gag still in place. All the seeker could do was moan questioningly and try to hide his slick valve from sight, not that it did him much good. Helex was on him in seconds, pinning the seeker down, fondling him, groping at those delightful wings and running his secondary arms along the naked seam of plating that should have met with brilliant glass. While the flyer's canopy was indeed a pretty sight, without it Helexwas free to wind his secondary servos in to the seeker's cockpit, tracing over flight controls and fondling the flyer's inner mechanisms. Starscream arched and squealed in response, venting hard. He moaned harshly through the gag, obviously trying to speak around the obstruction.

With an air of amusement, Helex plucked the gag free, allowing his entertaining little plaything to speak finally. 

“Ahhhh! You- what are you- don't touch me there! Do-aaaahhhh-n-nooooo!” Starscream quivered and writhed in Helex's grasp, optics rolling back and hips jerking of their own accord. He was so wet, so hot. 

The decepticon loyalist found it impossible to hold himself back. His spike sprang forward, fully pressurised the moment its protective panel retracted and Helex set about jamming two immense fingers into the squirmy little jet. 

“Ahhnnn... frag you're a hot piece of aft... you know that? Megatron's a lucky fragger...” Helex rubbed his spike against the flyer's chassis, breathing heavily at that simple stimulation. “Fff-rag! Ahhh!”

Starscream squealed and thrashed, the sudden intrusion shocking yet pleasureable. A light burn lit his sensors up as the flyer's taut valve was slowly stretched wide, fingered and fucked as Starscream moaned and sank back into the berth. “Ffffrag...” He felt something hard and round tugged free from his valve, almost having forgotten the small egg that had moments ago lit his array in pleasure. The toy was discarded, Helex returning to fingering and stretching Starscream's leaking slit.

The seeker groaned, processor assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure, the jet still addled from his last slew of overloads inside Helex's chamber. He could only moan and weakly shift on the berth, gasping at the slow stretch to his valve. All at once however, the seeker found himself hauled up, huge arms moving to position Starscream in the hulking mech's lap. Starscream's servos were held fast, captured by one huge servo, the seeker pinned close against Helex's frame with twin smaller arms. Unable to move, servos restrained and trapped against Helex's frame, Starscream could only groan and wriggle against the larger mech's heated chassis as a massive servo shifted to stroke his valve lips, returning to massaging plump folds and working fat, stubby fingers into the seeker's soaked slit.

“Nhaaaah! Uff... mmm...” Incoherent moans were soon all the exhausted flyer could produce, oversensitive valve rubbed and fingered pleasantly. A blunt pressure nudged against against his aft, Helex's arousal all too clear. Starscream could only buck against the firm pressure, needy and hot, uncaring how huge the spike might be, how tight the fit and how intense the burn. All he could process was the overwhelming need to be filled up, the slim false spike that had teased overload from him doing little to sate the flyer's lusts.

Helex scissored his plaything's slit, stretching Starscream nice and wide and humming approvingly as the taut opening finally began to loosen up. That was all he could take. It would have to do. “Get ready little seeker... I'm going to stretch you.. stuff you full and frag you senseless.” Helex groaned in arousal when he shifted the seeker in his lap, twin smaller arms trapping Starscream against him, locking the seeker's arms in place so Starscream was helpless to move. With no further warning, the massive mech took a firm hold of Starscream's thighs, powerful servos forcing the seeker's legs wide, leaving Starscream splayed open and hopelessly vulnerable. The jet squealed again when Helex forced the tip of his huge spike against the seeker's sopping wet opening.

Starscream thrashed uselessly, feeling the impossibly huge chord nudge at his valve rim, forcing its way inside inch by inch, his valve burning in mingled pain and pleasure at the impossible stretch. “Ahhhh! Fraaag-too... too much...ahh!”

Helex snorted in the seeker's audial, ignoring the flyer and simply battering his way in to the too small opening. Starscream wailed and wriggled in his grasp pointlessly but all Helex was focused on was the hot, wet pleasure slowly wrapping around his chord, the mech groaning as he slowly buried himself in Starcream's heat. 

Starscream was beside himself, trapped completely and forced to feel every agonising inch of Helex's huge spike forcing its way inside him. It was enormous! Far larger than Megatron's own. It burned and stung, almost made the seeker beg for it to stop but just as the jet was about to start pleading the burning stretch tapered off. Helex held still, giving Starscream had a moment to adjust. The jet focused on relaxing his tortured valve, taking a few shivering invents. Then Helx moved. Starcream felt the hulking length grind against him, lighting up his inner sensors in fire. An instantaneous cry of raw pleasure tore itself from the flyer's lips as Helex simply rocked his hips, Starscream so impossibly full that the enormous spike stretching him wide ground against every sensor lining the jet's rippling valve.

The seeker sobbed his pleasure, soon shifting lightly in Helex's hold, groaning and gasping at the intensity of every tiny motion. His invents hitched when the jet felt strong servos wrap around his thighs, lifting the jet's pert aft up effortlessly. Ridged platlets ground against soft, stretched valve lining, Starscream gasping in sensor searing bliss only to howl his pleasure as he was suddenly dropped, impaled on Helex's enormous spike, the intensity of the sensation causing the seeker's flagging spike to dribble with transfluids, his valve to clamp down, rippling hard around the intruder. 

“Pit-ngh....damn!” Helex ground his spike hard into the flexing, quivering heat wrapped around him, gasping and bucking, shuttering his optics to the intense pleasure. “Uff... tight little slut.”

Starscream wasn't allowed a moment to recover, overload tearing through his system like wildfire as he was finally filled, suddenly finding himself lifted, rippling valve treated to a divine sensation as the intruding spike scraped against heated sensors, pulling back from the clenching, quivering mass of protoflesh only to drive back in with twice the force. 

The helpless jet wailed and screeched, feedback too intense, his valve on fire, burning, perfect, so full and stuffed. Then Helex started to let loose. The huge mech lifted him effortlessly time and time again, Starscream quivering and whining in mingled anticipation and fear as he felt the enormous chord rubbing against his sensors, only the head of the thick shaft remaining as the jet dangled above, this time held in place and forced to whine and beg before finally being forced down and spiked hard. A hitching wail filled the air when Starscream felt his valve being forced wide, filled beyond anything he'd ever known and fucked into oblivion. The seeker sobbed and wailed when Helex started to roughly pound him, sensors singing in pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. 

Starscream didn't know how many times he'd overloaded, pinned in place and fucked raw over and over. He started to drift in and out of consciousness, dully aware that he was being moved again, pinned against a berth with his leg struts slapped apart before being roughly entered once again. The seeker mewled in perfect bliss, limply melting into the berth and moaning his pleasure as Helex pounded his valve into a stretched, soaked mess. 

The jet's thighs were stained with his own lubricants, valve soaked and spike dribbling cum. Helex's hold was so fierce that the seeker was littered in dents and scuffs, whining when Helex pinned him down even more forcefully to the berth, thrusts getting more and more urgent, rough and careless. There was something deeply satisfying about being used so thoroughly, forced to submit to ceaseless pleasure, the dull ache of being treated so roughly making every sensation all the more potent. Every time Helex slammed into the jet's ceiling node Starscream could only twitch and mewl, too exhausted to move, simply accepting the pleasure and moaning weakly through the impossibly long frag, overloading again and again beyond what he thought he could endure. He felt the world go black when Helex finally overloaded, abused valve pumped full of hot transfluids. It felt nice. Warm. Satisfying. Starscream drifted into unconsciousness again in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions on what the DJD members would enjoy doing to Starscream are very welcome. also i has a tumblr? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/decepticrazy  
> Gimme suggestions for this fic! I...I will totally get to the other ones. I'm just bad at beign organised. :


End file.
